Stakeout
by Samron
Summary: Yusuke gets put with Kurama on a stakeout mission. Where they have to stay together in a condo to document and watch a mysterious human. It's been two years since Yusuke has seen his redheaded teammate. Now living with him for this mission, Yusuke begins to notice strange behavior from Kurama. Is it just him, or is there something going on with this fox demon? YxK Yaoi
1. Movin' In

Stakeout—

It's been almost two years since I wooped Taguro's team's ass in the Dark Tournament… Well ok, me and my team wooped their asses, blah blah, whatever! Anywho… I haven't heard much from anyone really. Koenma keeps me updated on my teammates status' as much as he's able to… So I kinda know what's goin' on with them yet, at the same time I don't know shit. I hate not seeing them ever! I hear Hiei's working with the gateway's security now, keeping demons out of human world, and humans out of demon world. Sound fuckin' boring to me, but hey.. He's gotta pay off his jail time.

I heard Kurama is also continuing to pay off his jail time by doing small missions here and there for Koenma. But he's about done now. I wonder if he'll completely disappear from our world once he's done with his time. Seems likely, really.. Oh, and Kuwabara of course I see him around still, so I don't care much to talk about him, sept for the fact that he's been dating Yukina-. Heh.. I'm sure Hiei's not too happy about that, but what's he gonna say? "I'm your brother, and I do not approve dammit!" Hah! Yeah, riiight..

After the tournament I've been just being myself, good ol' Yusuke Urameshi. Going to my fuckin' last year of school, and inflicting pain and fear throughout the school world. Doing random lame missions for Koenma as well, but most of the time I spend my time being absolutely, and completely outta my mind bored as FUCK. And that doesn't even come close to describing how bored I REALLY am! GOD! I continually ask Koenma not to give me such boring missions, and yet somehow he finds me thee most incredibly boring things to complete. I swear he secretly hates me.

As for Keiko, well.. I don't think that's goin' anywhere. I mean jeez, there is this new guy who is probably better for her in the long run anyway. Who am I to argue? Who am I to take her normal human-ness life away from her? She deserves better, and so I won't fight. I don't deserver that good of a relationship anyway…

That brings us to the present. Which is me sitting on my ass for the millionth time in class, trying super hard to act like I give a shit, and taking notes. Only because taking notes is the only thing that will keep me from falling asleep in class, again! I don't think I can take another full day of detention, because I swear one mistake from Urameshi and all the teachers jump on giving me detention. So I've gotta be careful! Life just never goes the way I want it!

The school bell rang (thank God!), and everyone started to put their bags together. Several of my classmates stay sitting in their desk while I casually get out of mine. They're afraid of bumping into me, so they are staying put. I haven't beaten anyone up in a long time, so I don't know what they are all paranoid about.

One girl I'm slightly fond of named Mimi came up to me after putting her stuff together. She's doesn't fear me like everyone else, so I enjoy her company; sometimes.

"How are you today, Yusuke?" She said with a smirk.

"Fine." I want to go home and eat, I'm fuckin' starving!

She frowned, "Why are you always in such a rush to get out of here?"

"Um.. Cause it's school? Where are YOU from?" Where the fuck is my pencil!

She giggled, "From the human world, what about you?" She smiled even bigger.

For some reason the lack of listening made me jump when she said 'human world'. And she stopped smiling and just looked at me like I was a special needs kid or something.

"Ha ha, funny. Gotta go!" With out meeting her curious eye, I took my pencil off the ground and sloppily waved at her goodbye. Trying to move quickly cause now I embarrassed myself in front a cute girl. Dammit.

I could feel her staring at me while I left the classroom; she probably was wondering what the fuck my problem was. Heh, sometimes I wonder that too. After spending so much time in the demon realm, and hangin' out with only demons for so long, have I lost my knack for human socialization? …Or have I always been this way?

Fuck.

I spent my day at my fucking job, cleaning up shit at the local community college. Then after getting off work I went to my favorite bar, and played some billiards with a few buddies of mine. Not drunk enough I left pretty late.

I finally got home after riding the stupid train, and being surrounded by way too many annoyingly smelly, drunk, people. Walking up my apartment stairs I made sure to check around the corner before continuing onto my floor. My landlord lived in the room across the hall from mine; and I haven't had a chance to pay my bill yet… Soooo, I wanna avoid her as much as possible. The coast was clear so I made a mad dash to my empty room. Opening the door entering, then slamming it shut I was surprised to find two pairs of shoes set nicely inside.

"What the fuck…" I could recognize one pair as Koenma's shoes. Why the fuck is he in my god dam house? This should be good. And who the fuck did he bring? I don't recognize those shoes at all…

I set my crap down on the floor, slipped my shoes off next to Koenma's and stride towards the kitchen; where I smelled… tea? I don't own any fuckin' tea!

"Koenma, don't you ever call!?" I yelled while I walked into the small dimly lit room.

I find Koenma sitting at my table blowing on his tea, eyes peaking up from behind his cup; already pointed my direction. And… Kurama…? Turning from the small window above my sink he shot me a quick yet familiar soft smile; making eye contact. Wow! I haven't seen this redhead in two full years! He looks pretty much the same, sept his hair is longer, he got a couple inches taller, and a couple years …prettier… if that's possible. Yet it was a more mature, and even more confident beauty, if I should be so god dam blunt.

Shit, am I staring?

I cleared my throat, "Why are you in my house…?" I turned my confused gaze from Kurama to Koenma.

"Hello to you too, Yusuke." Koenma just smiled at me, and set his cup down on my table. Taking his time to wipe his mouth he then glance up to meet Kurama's eyes. Kurama met his then returned his gaze back to me, smiling once more; this time keeping the small expression on his face.

"Well, as you know Kurama's debt to my father and I is about to be paid off." Koenma said while motioning towards the fox demon. Kurama's half smile turned into a full one, and he even used his eyes a little. I just continued to stand there dumb and confused like always, waiting for the rest of the story.

"And I have one last mission for him to complete before he's free to go." Koenma once again paused to take a sip of his tea, with Kurama still looking my direction patiently waiting for him to continue. He was always extremely patient.

As for me, I'm completely opposite of Kurama, so I'm started to get pissed off now.

"What the fuck does that have to do with you two being in my fucking house?" I was glaring at Koenma, and then glanced at Kurama with a softer expression.

"No offence, Kurama."

Kurama sorta chuckled and raised a hand, "None taken."

"Well if you let me finish, Yusuke, you would find that out." He smirked. Why the fuck did this ass-wipe have to be MY boss?

I sighed, and turned my head towards my bedroom door. Wishing I was in bed.

"Anyway. This last mission requires him to have a partner. And since it's more on the dangerous side, I'd like you to accompany him on it."

My head snapped back with excitement and before I could speak Koenma raised his hand, signaling for me the shut it. "It's a stakeout mission, were you two will be held up in said location for who knows how long. You will be waiting and documenting the movements, activities, and any other thing of a specific human." He stood after setting his tea down and walked over to stand next to Kurama.

"And since one of Kurama's specialties is stalking, and being invisible I thought this would be the perfect mission for his final mission with us..." He smiled proudly at Kurama, almost as if he's letting go of a son. Kurama crossed his arms; still smiling he looked at Koenma, and then at the ground.

Damn. How is that redhead always so polite? Have I ever seen him be rude? He hasn't changed. I snorted, and went to sit down at the table.

"So… you want Kurama and I to team up like old times?" I glanced at Kurama with a smirk, who was still smiling at the floor, and back at to Koenma. He nodded one good nod, and smiled happily.

Koenma continued to spell out things for me, explaining where we would be, what we were required to do, and most importantly, whom we were watching. Apparently he is some human who has demon blood somewhere in his family tree. And after keeping track on him and his family for many decades (who knows why, he wouldn't explain), they some how figured out that this certain person might become, demon? Which Kurama of course seemed to totally get what the fuck Koenma was talking about, but while he was explaining why that would happen I began to fade off. I didn't fuckin' get it, and I was tired. It was 2:30 in the morning after all, and it took him a good hour to finish explaining the mission details to me.

Finally at 3:30 Koenma and Kurama left my apartment. Neither looking as tired as I felt. I fell into my bed, not bothering to brush my teeth or take off my cloths, I just passed out.

A week passed by quickly, and I had already quit my job at the college with pleasure. I didn't know how long this mission was going to take, and I didn't really care. I was just glad to go up to my other asshole of a boss and tell him to fuck himself. Heh.

Koenma gave me a week to get my life in order to be gone for a long amount of time, but that's more than I needed. I was ready after a few days, and the rest of the week went by slowly. But the day finally arrived that I leave my fucking apartment and go across town to move into a waaaaaaay nicer condo with Kurama. Who by the way got prettier over the last seven days. What the fuck?

"Hey Kurama! You ready for this?" I yelled while walking up to the condo, seeing he was at the front door with a big bag hanging off his shoulder. He turned while pushing the door opened behind him and smiled at me. He let go of the handle and turned to face me completely while I approached.

"Hello, Yusuke."

I got up to him, and realized how tall he's gotten! Damn, is he seriously taller than me? "Boy, you got tall in two years!" I am such a fucking dork.

I laughed nervously; he was still his cool (you could say cold) calm, sly self. Kinda still a little mysteriously scary. Heheh.. Something I've always, and will always respect.

He gave me a fake smile, glancing down to the side. "Yes, my mother is surprised as well. I believe I'm done growing now, though." He met my eyes again, with a distance in them. Not something I noticed a week ago. Maybe he was tired… Or something. Who knows… Maybe I'm the one who's tired.

I shrugged; beginning to notice the awkward and foreign tension between us I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and looked away from Kurama. "Well, guess we should go in!" I shoved past my buddy and walked in to the amazingly welcoming condo. It had a very modern spin to it's interior; something that fit Kurama well. Maybe he picked the place for Koenma.

I turned around after looking around to see Kurama shutting the front door behind him. Looking at me with that fake smile still plastered on his face.

"What do you think of our humble abode?" His eyebrows rose, looking expectant of a good review. "It's great! Never would have thought I'd be living in a place that looked this nice!" I was still holding my bag, and looking around from floor to ceiling. He smiled for real this time, and walked through the room up to the small staircase that led to the next floor. Before walking up he turned to me.

"I'm going to put my things away, then I'll come heat up our dinner. My mother cooked us a good meal. So we will have a hardy dinner our first night here." Before finishing his sentence he was already walking up the stairs. So his voice quiet already faded off while he walked. I threw my big bag across the room to the floor by the front door, and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge I was surprised to find it fully stocked with all kinds of delicious looking foods.

My mouth began to water.

"Is this all OUR food?!" I yelled more out of excitement rather than expecting an answer. I shut the fridge and walked to the pantry door, opening that I was also just as joyful to find it fully stocked with amazing looking food.

"I'm starting to love this place…" I whispered to myself while I shut the small door.

"Did you say something?" Kurama said quickly while he walked into the kitchen, red hair sfwooshing behind him all pretty like.

"Aw. I was just sayin' that I'm startin' to really like this place." I motioned towards the fridge, and gave him a big grin. He just smiled weakly and took the dish that he was holding and set it on the counter top. There was that awkward tension again. Where the fuck was that coming from? Was it me? Did I really get this bad at socializing the last two years?

God dam.


	2. So Mixed

Hey everyone, please read and review! I'm going to try my best to actually finish this story. I was out of town this last weekend, so that's why I haven't updated. Hopefully I can become more consistent. Reviews really encourage me…

BTW, I pretty much sit down, write these, and then post them. So they are really just one-shot chapters. Lol, so if there are mistakes... that's why.

After Kurama heated up the dinner his mother made us, we ate in an awkward silence. He ate faster (and less) than I did, then he said he was tired and went to bed. So I guess it wasn't me who was tired, but him! That's a slight relief. Maybe we will be back to normal tomorrow morning. What am I to say that though, I've never really lived with the guy before.

He was in bed by ten O' clock, and I spent the rest of my night looking around the nice condo. It has two floors and a pretty neutral color theme. The floors are wood, and tile in the kitchen. Then the stairs are white carpet that goes up into a hall that has one bathroom and two bedrooms; which are right across the hall from each other. I didn't get a chance to look in Kurama's room, but when you walk into mine you can see a bed on your left, and a nice dresser with a mirror on your right. It is a small room, but way better than what I had.

After putting all my crap away, I hit the sac around twelve, and slept like a baby. I swear everything in this house is way god damn better than the shit I used to have.

Waking up in my new room was a slight surprise, but of course my quick spirit detective skills kicked in and I remembered I was on a sweet mission with my good friend and teammate Kurama. (I hope he is better this morning. That tension was strange). I kick off my sheets and am slightly chilled by the crisp morning air. Just in my briefs I sloppily make up my bed, only because of my tidy roommate. It won't last.

I am happy to say that I also have a full-length mirror on one of my walls, so I am able to stare at my sexy muscles. (I wonder if Kurama has one too…) Speaking of Kurama, he's up! I could smell coffee brewing downstairs, and dishes being washed that I didn't clean after eating dinner last night (Oops!). I frowned and finished up flexing in my awesome mirror. I stepped into my jeans and grabbed my t-shirt while I walked out of my room. The smell of coffee was stronger now, and I could also smell some food. I buckled my pants while I walked down the short staircase, and turned into the kitchen.

Kurama is in fitted jeans and a loose flannel, and his hair looks slightly damp. (Guess he's a morning shower kind of guy.) While he's pouring himself a cup of coffee he looks up at me while I walk in. A relief to me, he shoots me a genuine smile as soon as we make eye contact.

"Good morning, Yusuke." He looked back down at his cup of coffee and began adding some milk. With his usual calm expression.

I giggled. Yes, giggled. I am such a fucking dork. Maybe I'm more relieved than I thought. I mean I am living with this guy for god knows how long… It would suck if there were an unexplained tension the whole time! Now I know he was just tired.

"Mornin' buddy!" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly. And then began to situate my shirt to pull it on. Once I got it on, and I could see again Kurama was looking at me with a funny expression. The look of 'Ah, he's still himself'. He smiled at me again but then looked away. I was kind of frozen from feeling like a little kid by this guy, but I quickly regained my much-needed cocky attitude and walked completely into the kitchen next to Kurama. I leaned my head over his shoulder slightly while I stood next to him, and looked around the top of our island.

"What'cha makin'?" I turned my head to face Kurama, whose face was like two inches away from mine. I slipped my hands into my pants pockets. Kurama didn't look up from his toast he was buttering but smiled slightly, "Just some toast. There are eggs on the stove, you are welcome to." Glancing towards me, then back to his food.

He smells like roses.

He took his piece of toast, stuck it in his mouth, and then slid the other a couple inches over towards me. I grinned at him and picked it up.

"Thanks." I took a bite, and so did he. Man he even made eating toast look like some kind of art.

Placing his toast back in his mouth, and picking up his mug of coffee he walked over to the living room, and sat on one of our rad black chairs. As he sat down he placed his coffee down on the glass coffee table. He picked up a notebook off the table and began looking it over while he continued eating his toast.

I took another huge bite of toast and jumped up onto the counter top. I sat there while I finished eating it, then moved on the to eggs he left. They were the best eggs I've ever had. Probably because I didn't make them, which would have lead to me fucking them up. I sat there while I ate and stared at the floor. Realizing how boring living with this guy might be, since he loves reading and doing science shit. Fuck. I'm gonna be lonely aren't I?

"We'll have to make designated drinking nights or something."

Kurama made a distracted expression while he was looking at his notes, and then turned his head towards me with a frowned brow. Obviously confused by my random comment. He let out a slight chuckle and smirked. "And what do you mean by that?" He took a sip of his coffee still looking right at me.

I smirked. "Ya know, cause we are gonna get bored in this house with just the two of us. We've gotta have like game nights, and drinking nights, to ya know… stay entertained…" I looked at the floor, feeling more like this sounded immature. Man why do I feel like he's the only one who aged two years?

He just 'hmm-ed' to himself and looked up into the air like he was thinking of ideas himself. "That sounds like a good idea. I agree with you, we do need to stay, well lively." He smiled more with his eyes this time. Then looked back down at his notes and made a few marks with his pen.

"So, yes to drinking nights!?" I jumped off the cabinet top and walked over to sit on the chair next to his.

"I said 'lively' Yusuke." He was still smirking to himself but didn't look up from his notes.

"Fuck that! We can have one night a week where we let loose! Come on Kurama… I'm too young to buy alcohol, so you'd have to! I can't have fun without you bud…"

Does he even drink? I can't imagine Kurama drunk… I've never seen him act any different, or out of character, EVER. He's never had one of his amazingly red hairs even slightly out of place… I might have seen a glimpse of his inside self at the Dark Tournament when he was training to face off with Karasu, but I mean seriously, anyone would be a little scared by that creep.

He gave ME the creeps.

He sighed, and stopped writing. Then looked at me again, with his eyebrows slightly raised. Not smiling anymore.

"You know Koenma wouldn't approve, Yusuke."

God damn, I knew he'd play the 'Koenma' card! This is a mission after all… What should I expect? Hah, what am I saying? This is KURAMA after all, what should I expect?

"Shit Kurama… Do you even drink?" I said hesitantly. I've never really asked this guy any personal questions, and even though this isn't that personal of a question; it felt like it. Because, well… I'm asking about him. Which none of us really did while fighting in the tournament.

He raised his eyebrow and looked up at me with suspicion.

"That doesn't have anything to do with us being reckless…"

"So you haven't?"

He smiled, picked up his mug and finished off the last bit of his coffee.

"I never said that." He smirked while he stood up. God, Kurama is as hard to read as girls are. Why the fuck is he so mysterious all the time?

I watched him walk back in to the kitchen and his hair swooshed behind him like a bunch of red ribbons or somethin'.

And that's how that conversation ended.

I spent the rest of the day doing homework, and he was working on his whatever the fuck they were as well. So it was a pretty uneventful day all day, and now I'm fucking bored, and hungry. I think he made himself some ramen for lunch, but I was too lazy to make anything. So now that it's dinner I'm extremely hungry.

I slowly emerged from my room after doing piles of god dam homework, and looked at Kurama's shut door. It had been shut since I smelled his ramen. Maybe he didn't want me distracting him… He definitely seems like the loner type. Man the reality of this is slowly becoming clearer. This might not be as exciting and as awesome as I thought it was going to be. It is just the first fuckin' day though. God Yusuke, chill.

Walking down the small staircase and turning into the kitchen I happily remembered that the fridge and pantry were already fully stocked with food. So I began looking through both of them for the perfect dinner. I finally chose some Yakisoba and some rice. It was amazing, probably because I made it… but who knows. I'm sure Kurama could make it way better.. Can't believe he's still up in his room.

Am I bored or something?

After eating I made a point to clean up after myself. I don't want Kurama to feel like my mother or something. I especially don't want an awkward tension between us. Just one night of that was enough to confirm that I can't handle tension between that fox demon and I. I wonder what he's doing… Wonder if he'd wanna play a bored game or somethin'. He hasn't eaten dinner yet, has he?

Instead of putting my leftover yakisoba away, I put it in a small bowl with some rice. Maybe he lost track of time. I do owe him for making me breakfast, and cleaning up after dinner. Shoving some chopsticks in the bowl, I walked back up the small staircase and over to his shut door, which is right across from my already messy room. I hope he doesn't get mad at me bothering him…

I knocked.

Nothing… Is he even in there?

"Kurama…?" I said softly. "You hungry bud? I noticed you didn't eat dinner, so I brought you some yakisoba…" I was talking to the floor now. Wasn't even sure if he was listening, or even if he was in there.

I think… I hear the shower running. Or the sink, I'm not sure.

"Kuuurama!" I stepped closer to listen, leaning my ear against the door like a fuckin' five year old. I think I'm gonna go insane living like this. Nothing again. God dam, what am I doing? Jeez.

I turned around to walk back downstairs, and right before I stepped down to the first step I heard his door open. So he WAS in there! God!

"Yusuke…?"

I turned around to find Kurama standing in the doorway leaning partially on the doorframe, and resting his other arm up on the half opened door. A curious expression on his face with a slight distance to it. He was now out of his flannel and in a white v-neck t-shirt. Which was slightly wet from his dripping hair, so it made it slightly see through around his… well, nipple area. Why the fuck did he take another shower? This was a much more slim fitting shirt as well, so I was able to see that he had a waist, specially with the way he was standing in the doorway; all curvy like.

Shit. Uhh… What the fuck is wrong with me? I can't remember why I was knocking on his door. He continued to stare at me, but his expression changed from confusion to confusion with slight worry.

"Everything alright, Yusuke? Did something happen?" He stood up straighter now, and wore a more serious expression, also stepping slightly out into the hallway.

"Uh… Oh, uh yeah. Everything is fine, dude." I shook my head and turned to face him completely. Then I looked down at the bowl of yakisoba I remember that was for him. Wow what just happened?

Kurama glanced down at the bowl of food, then back up at my stupid ass face. He relaxed his stance and put his right hand on his left arm. Smiling he then raised his eyebrows and head slightly, waiting for me to speak again. When did I turn so stupid around him?

I was now looking at the floor, scratching the back of my neck. "I noticed you didn't eat dinner… so I had some leftover food that I didn't eat, and thought you might like some…" I glanced up at him. He smirked at me, like I was just 'so cute'. Fuck him! I feel like an idiot right now. Not for bringing him fucking dinner, but for acting like a fuckin' cunt.

"Ah." He was still smiling, but now he was also looking at the floor. There was that foreign tension again. I'm pretty sure I am the one causing this random tension between us. I'm now starting to get pissed off that I'm still holding this bowl like a douche bag, so I quickly step forward to hand him the food. While I step towards him though, I notice him look at me and slightly move his foot backwards.

I stopped.

"God, if you don't want it Kurama, you could just say so."

He smiled down at the ground. It wasn't a comfortable smile.

"No, I'll take it. I'm just not too hungry."

"Well, you should fuckin' eat." I wanted to go back into my room now.

He snorted and smiled up at me. Completely faking it by the way. "You're right. I'm sorry." He stepped forward once, and reached up to take the bowl. To my surprise while he reached up to grab the bowl, he also managed to slide his fingers down the top of my hand and onto the bowl; cupping the food and my fingers in his hand. He pulled it out slower than expected, made eye contact with me (Which was real), and then quickly walked back into his room. Not shutting the door this time.

What. The fuck.


	3. Heat

Hello everyone! Please read and review! Reviews are extremely motivating. Also, if you have a fun scenario that you'd like to happen between them, feel free to share. It might inspire something good out of me.

After our awkward food exchanged last night I just went in my room, and stayed there doing homework till late. I felt confused, because he was acting distant, but being more touchy feely than he's ever been to me. So since this confused me so much, I just decided it was a safe idea to stay in my room. So I wouldn't read too much into anything else. I mean, it was probably just nothing at all.

Kurama doesn't make mistakes though; he had to have purposely done that. Maybe I pissed him off, and he's just fucking with me now.. Gaaaah.. This is why I stayed in my room till I fell asleep. I'm thinking too much into it.

The next morning I woke up to silence. I slept in till nine. Fuck. I got out of my bed and didn't bother making it up, pulled my jeans on and grabbed my shirt. I walked out of my room into the hall, and saw that Kurama's door was shut. Did he sleep in too? As I walked down the small stair case I couldn't smell food or hear anything. So I'm assuming he must have slept in.

I walked into the kitchen to find it still just as clean as it was when I left it. I pulled my shirt on over my head and then noticed a note on the counter top. It was written with pen, and the writing was extremely neat and easy to read. Pfttt. Of course.

It read.

'Yusuke,

I've gone out for a bit to follow our target. If you need anything just call my cell phone. I will try to be home before too late.

Kurama'.

Well, at least it didn't say 'Fuck you, Yusuke. I've left because you're a douche, Love Kurama. 3'

I sighed and threw the note away. I spent the rest of the day eating a lot, and doing even more homework. Since doing this mission Koenma worked out a deal with my school that I do all my studies here, and only show up for test days. I think they only aloud me to do so because they hate having to deal with me hurting people. Haha. So by the time it became eight at night, I was fucking dying of boredom.

Maybe I'll try to get me some alcohol.

I put my homework shit up, and found my jacket. Pulled it on then left the condo, and locked the door behind me. Almost left Kurama a note saying where I was going, but it wasn't near as cool or as important so he could just figure it out if he got home before me. I walked to my favorite liquor store and walked into it. Extremely please to see one of my buddies working behind the counter. Sure he was in college, but he loved me. I beat up some guys that were bugging him, so he owed me.

"Hey Kiba!" I smirked at him while I walked up to the counter; hands in my jacket pockets all cool like.

"Urameshi! How you doin'?" He smiled big, forcing his happiness. I think he's always been kind of afraid of me after seeing what I did to the guys he sent to beat up.

"What can I help ya' with?" He grinned at me, knowing exactly what I wanted. Illegally sold booze to a minor please! "You know exactly what you can help me with bud…" I smirked at the floor. He smiled even bigger and went to get my usual.

I casually stood around looking at lighters and the random shit they sell at the front counter. When he came back he had my usual bottle of amazingly delicious whisky in hand. "Ahhh.. That's the stuff, Kiba." I smiled all sneaky at him. He handed me the bottle over the counter, and grinned. I started to take my wallet out to pay the 50 dollar price, but he moved his hand in front of me.

"On the house bud." He looked me in the eye, with a thankful stare.

I lowered me hand, and I met his gaze. I was frowning now because people don't normally do nice things for me… Unless they wanted something. "Ya sure…" I looked suspicious.

He frowned and looked at me, "Yusuke, you have no idea how you made me life so much better. I can actually function and enjoy myself because of what you did for me. I'll admit you scare the shit out of me, but I really do appreciate what you did." He was still looking me in the eye.

I'll give it to em, he's a fuckin' nerd, but he seems like a cool guy. "Alright. Thanks man. And no problem… Glad I could help." I grinned at him, and took the whisky, which was in a brown bag now. Shoved it under my arm and waved while I walked out. He waved back, and then I was alone again. "What a nice guy…"

After getting home about two three hours ago, I found the house empty, with no Kurama in site. So I decided to skip dinner and just drink till I got happy. The whisky made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside, and made me laugh at every fuckin' show that came up on the TV. I never even had to change the channel; every show entertained the fuck out of me. Now since it was eleven, almost twelve at night the TV started showing more boring shit. Like soap operas, and infomercials. So I stopped bothering trying to find a good show and just left it on a commercial about some workout machine; reason because there was a hot chick using the machine… I liked her ass.

The lights in the room were all off, so the only thing that gave me light was the TV. It was an extremely calming environment. Man… I love whisky. I started to doze, while I watched the girls butt go up and down on the stair thingy. The volume was pretty much off, cause I didn't want to hear the guys ugly ass voice, I just wanted to watch.

I closed my eyes. This made me feel a bit dizzy.

I giggled to myself. "Hehe, I think…. I'm soaked!" I laughed out loud, and reached out for the whisky bottle on the table, I was too lazy to get up, so I couldn't reach it.

"SHIT! I want my bottle!"

The front door opened, and I froze on the couch. I heard it shut then a voice, with a strict tone to it. "Yusuke… Are you drinking?" It was Kurama! Haha, no fucking duh. Who else lives here!? Man I am waay too drunk right now.

I sat up and looked at him at the front door. He was wearing his tight jeans, and his white t-shirt again, with a jacket pulled over him, his hair all fluffy and red. He was standing there with his head slightly cocked to the side, looking at me like a mother who found his son looking at porn or somethin'.

I snorted. "What's it to you! I would ask ya to drink with me, but 'that doesn't have anything to do with this…'" I was trying to mock him, but it didn't really come out the way I planned.

I giggled again, "Shit…" I held my head.

I heard a sigh from him. Wooh! Did I piss him off? "Hohohoho!" I started giggling a bunch. Then I watched him pull off his jacket and hang it on our coat rack, then walk into the kitchen.

"Where you goin', Kuraaama!?" I sat up on the couch, and held my head again.

"Fuuuck."

He walked back in with a glass of water. "Here." He handed it to me. And I just stared at it with disgust. "What's sssthat for?" Man my voice was sluuured.

He put one hand up to his serious face, and held it in front of his mouth. Either trying not to smell me, or trying to hide a smile. Did I really sound that stupid? I grinned at his face, and already totally forgot about the glass of water in front of me.

"Are you laughin' at me?" I closed my eyes and scrunched up my nose to make my smile even more ridiculous. Then I heard him chuckle. I opened my eyes to find him turning away from me, and setting the water on the glass coffee table; with a shy smile on his face.

I gasped. "Yer are laughin' at me! Kurama… I like your laugh. It's so…. Sophisticated!" For some reason I had some kind of English accent goin' on with the word 'sophisticated'. He chuckled again and to my surprise sat down on the couch next to me, continuing to watch me be a fucktard.

"You must be really drunk, Yusuke." He kept his warm smile on his face, and I noticed while he looked at me that he looked tired. Has he not been sleeping? I frowned. Which led to him frowning in curiosity. We were now both sitting on the couch, sideways; facing each other. Frowns on our faces… not bad ones, just concentrating ones.

I reached out and placed my hand on the side of his face. The whole time I moved towards him he watched my hand very carefully, almost frozen as he was ready to punch me at any moment. I just wanted him to know I cared… I really did care for my teammate and I didn't want him looking this tired. Now he had a very serious expression on his face, and it made me feel… odd. But since I am so fuckin' drunk I didn't get the normal 'fuck off' vibe that Kurama always gave off. I got the hesitant, nervous vibe instead, which made me wanna fix it.

"You look tired buddy…" I moved my thumb under his eye to point out the dark circles. "You sleepin' alright?" After studying his face, I made eye contact with him. He was still frowning, and I could feel his jaw muscles clenching. But he also kept eye contact with me. Man his skin is so soft.

There was silence for about thirty seconds. He swallowed, and then turned his head away from my hand, also removing his eyes away from my gaze. "I'm alright." Then he glanced back at me quickly and shot up a quick, fake, smile. Also placing his own hand where mine was a few seconds ago, as if he was removing my Yusuke-ness off of him.

There it was again. God dam, I thought being this drunk I wouldn't be able to notice the tension. It must be pretty intense for me to notice it, THIS drunk. Shit. Did I do it this time? Maybe I shouldn't have touched him. Could it have pissed him off? I never know what he's thinking! Come to think of it, that's like the first time I've ever actually 'touched' Kurama. I mean I've helped him off the fighting stage, and hit him out of the way to save him from dying. But never just, touched him.. Weird.

I stood quickly, and swayed a little when I did. Kurama looked slightly shocked, and kept watching me, probably ready to catch me any second. "Yusuke, you shouldn't stand up so fast.." He held out his hands, and slightly touched my arm. I jerked it away, and once again he looked slightly surprised. "Kurama… You can tell me what your thoughts are ya know! We are teeeeeammates, we should be able to understand each others feelin's." He was just staring up at me now, and I finally turned to face him, and stared him down. Not sure if it was working, cause now he just looked bored, yet unreadable like normal. His one eyebrow raised, and his hands set in his lap. I continued.

"Don't pretend you haven't noticed our awkward moments the last two days… If it's me you can just tellll meee… OMG Kurama, it's ok to have real feelings ya know!" By now I was bending over to get close to his face so he'd be sure to hear me. He didn't waver; his whole demeanor was the same. And he kept eye contact the whole time. I began to feel like I was lecturing him by now, and he was the brat waiting for his mom to shut the fuck up. Haha, how'd our roles switch so quickly?

"Yusuke." Nothing changed except that he was talking.

"Whaaat?"

"You're very drunk." I couldn't tell if he was bored, or annoyed.

"So FUCKIN' what!?" Now he looked a bit pissed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to yell…" I covered my mouth, and turned around. Walked over to the couch he wasn't on and lay down on my stomach. I stretched out completely, realizing again, how fuckin' drunk I am. I sighed extremely loud not looking at him anymore, "I'm just sayin', you can talk to me whenever you need me. I'm here for whatever you need buddy…" I closed my eyes. I feel fuzzy and comfortable.

I heard nothing. Was he still sitting there, or did he leave? God he's so quiet with all his movements he could have done jumping jacks out of the room and no one would be able to hear him. He is a god dam fox after all.. I took a deep breath, and slowly let it out, moaning loudly as I did so. Just cause sighs are better when you make a little noise; I was also a little frustrated.

I smelt roses.

Right as I opened my eyes, I felt a hand on my lower back. I also felt the couch next to my body sink slightly, and then I saw red in my peripheral. I tried to lift my body off the couch just enough to look behind me, but I was quickly pushed back down onto my stomach by a strong force.

"What the fffuuck-" I felt a forearm press down in between my shoulder blades, and someone straddle my butt.

"Kuur-Kurama!? What are you doin'?" I felt a warm breath on the back of my neck, and I began to feel extreme heat. Not only from myself, but also from where he was sitting on me, and from his breath. It was soooo warm.

"Shhh, Yusuke." He slid his other hand that wasn't holding me, down my side. Sending shivers through my body, he stuck it up my shirt and slid it back up my bare skin. I was so drunk that I forgot to struggle, and I forgot to not like it. Cause I mean, he is a guy and all, but his touch was so…

"Kurama." I whispered this time, because he shushed me before. He continued to ignore me, and slid his wandering hand under me to my stomach. And I began to feel a little panic. Why was he doing this to me? Was he fuckin' with me? Is he drunk too? I'm. So. Confused.

"Did I piss you off?" I was now being still while he was softly rubbing my stomach. Half focused on what I was saying to him, and the other half focused on what he was doing to me. I could hear the smirk in his voice while he whispered, "Don't speak. Just close your eyes…" This time I tried to get up again, and he barely let me move up; just enough for his hand to unbuckle my belt. "Oh my god, Kurama!" He shut me up quickly by pressing his crotch against my butt. I could feel how hard he already was.

Holy shit.

Now I was awkwardly holding up the upper part of my body with just my elbows, and he is practically lying on my back. While his hand unbuttons my pants I am so blown away I don't even have enough brainpower to get what is going on. But his breath feels so nice, and warm. I close my eyes as he instructed me to.

'Good boy'

I felt his warm hand slip into my pants and underwear. I gasped when he grabbed my dick and began to slowly stroke me. I was still shocked by what was happening that I haven't even caught up to the present yet. I opened my eyes now, just staring down at the couch in front of me. Trying to focus on his hand, going up and down. My mouth opened and I began to pant. My eyes got wider as his warm hand sped up, and I began to get very hard.

Oh my god.

I noticed that Kurama too was panting with me, and he was now grinding my butt with his hard crotch. You could hear the lust in each one of his breaths. I still haven't seen his face since he forced me down. It almost scared me to imagine what his face must look like right about now. Because it was probably pretty damn hot. I could feel his hair on the back of my neck though, it was soft and it tickled.

His hand rubbed harder, and I let out a soft moan with a pant. He pushed harder on my butt with his crotch, and he also moaned softy into my ear. Which made me get even harder. I am so drunk, and now so horny that I don't even know what the fuck is going on… and I'm pretty sure I don't care. Fuuuck. His hand felt so good.

After just a few minutes of him rubbing me, I began to feel the peek. I'm now starting to breath even harder and faster than before; my throat is so dry. He's also grinding my butt much harder and faster, and his hot breaths are beginning to sound shaky and impatient. His hand was continuing in the up and down motion, and now he began to breath loudly and place his mouth on my neck. Licking me slowly and randomly closing his lips over my skin into a full kiss. He moaned while he continued to move with his hand and my body's motion.

I didn't realize I was moving with his hand.

All I could hear now was my loud panting, and his soft moans behind me. Every time he pushed down on me with his hand, I pushed back against him with my butt. And every time I pushed back with my butt I got more pleasure from hearing his soft, yet stifled grunt. The rest of my body combined with the whisky and his amazing hand was now full of lust, and all I wanted was him to finish. I didn't care who it was anymore, boy or girl.

"Oh my god…" I gasped out. Still panting.

He was now moving his hand extremely fast up and down my hard dick. I could feel that I was about to cum. And now every movement he made I let out a small moan with each pant I made. He bit my neck, and sucked. And I cried out with a loud moan while I began to cum. And he grinded my butt extremely hard, and began to strain. His hand started to slow down, and I still moaning was now focusing on my orgasm. I heard him let out a soft, shaky whimper, and I felt his body shake. He was still breathing heavily on my neck. My elbows couldn't hold our bodies anymore, and I collapsed onto the couch again. Arm hanging off the side of the couch, and face staring across the room I continued to enjoy myself. He was also collapsed on top of me, and was breathing loudly.

A few moments past and he slowly slid his warm hand out from my pants, and I felt the warm liquid smear on my stomach while he did so. He heaved one last lustful breath in my ear, and then stood. I was so weak after what just happened that all I did was lay there and watch his back as he left the couch and walked up the small white staircase to our second floor. Leaving me here with no explanation… Not even looking back at me.

During all of that, I never got to see his face. And to think, that was the first time anyone has ever done that to me.

Shit.


	4. Confused Headache

**Hi everyone.. Don't worry. Yusuke will probably get some seme time in there.. lol Because come on.. He's very dominant, yet gentle at the same time. =) Also, thanks for the reviews so far, and keep them coming! I really feel inspired by you guys' feedback! I might try to get some kind of accidental shower scene in there, if it fits. Lol**

My head hurts… I woke up and the damn sun was somehow shining right onto my god dam face. The sun doesn't normally shine on my face in my room…

What the fuck!?

I opened my eyes and realized that I wasn't in my bed… or even in my room! I was laying on the couch in the living room… Flat on my stomach; totally fuckin' hung over. What the fuck was I doing in here? I put my arms under my heavy body and lifted myself halfway up and noticed my pants were undone… Then I remembered why they were that way. I also remembered that I was in a similar position like this one last night, but with someone on my back… Breathing… Panting…

"Oh God." I sat up completely and leaned against the back of the couch, and hung my legs off the side to rest them on the fuzzy carpet beneath me. I put my hands on my face and leaned my head back onto the couch. I didn't know what to do.

"Shit…. Shit!" I took my hands off and looked around the room without making any more noise. Wondering where the fuck Kurama ran off to after what he did to me last night. Was that even Kurama? It sure sounded like em… and smelled like em. God. Dam. Who would have thought my first sexual encounter with another person would be with a dude… and out of all the dudes; KURAMA. Wow. I didn't even know he had feelings, let alone such lustful ones. I've never felt so lustful that I had to jump someone while they were soaked and lube their tube. He must have been horny…

Fuck. I was thinking about last night waaaay too much, that I was actually beginning to get some wood goin' on. That's totally not okay! Gotta focus on something else.

I stood up and held my hung over head with my hand. It hurt so badly, and it was way too bright in this god-forsaken room. I walked over to our window and saw the happiness of the sunny day outside, and cursed it to hell. Shutting the drapes and also giving them the finger with both hands made me feel a little less pissed off. My head hurt so fucking bad right now. It was now not so bright, so I was able to actually open my eyes all the way; and decided to walk to the kitchen to try to drink some water. Before I walked into the kitchen though I stopped at the small staircase that leads upstairs. I wonder if he went to bed… Or what? Who knows..

After getting some water out of the kitchen sink I realized my pants were still totally undone, and I felt slightly embarrassed just because the person who undid them wasn't me. And the person who made me feel so amazing last night still was no where to be seen, or smelled… or heard. I realized I was staring at the floor thinking about what Kurama did to me, AGAIN. I really needed to stop this bullshit. I chugged down my water and even though it made me feel nauseous I filled up my cup again and chugged that down as well.

"Aaaaack!" I spit out my tongue and looked around the kitchen. Noticing the clock I was shocked to see that it was eleven in the fuckin' morning. What the fuck! I slept until eleven!? Where the hell was Kurama this whole time? Did he leave? Did he go ahead and rape me while I slept helplessly on the couch? Oh my god. Why am I freaking out so much? Did he really scare me that bad?

"Fuck, if he did that to anyone it would scare the shit outta of them… Who would even think…?" Now I was talking to myself. Fuck. I need a distraction. I finally decided that I didn't care if he was home or not and forced myself to go upstairs. I REALLY need a shower. So I walked up the small staircase and into the hallway, noticing Kurama's door was shut. Walking over to it I heard nothing; so I stuck my ear next to the door. Still heard nothing. Guess he's gone… "No note this time?" I quietly mocked, snorted, then walked to my room and began to undress.

After showing I put on some freshly washed sweat pants and a white t-shirt. I felt lots better after chugging that water, and after cleaning myself. I walked down the stairs into the kitchen, still everything untouched. I decided I'd make myself some food and maybe watch some TV. God it feels like this headache has been here forever! I watched TV for a pretty long time, and then decided to get some homework done as well. After eating my headache completely left me and I felt back to normal again… well, pretty much back to normal.

I was beginning to get bored of watching TV and doing homework at the same time so I put my books down a watched the weather channel for a bit. For some reason I never noticed how cool the music was for the fuckin' weather channel. Hah! That's strange. It had a nice rhythm to it though… I began to space out because of my boredom, and because I enjoyed listening to the music. The song reminded me of something else with a good rhythm… His hand.

I closed my eyes, beginning to feel a bit warm in my lower stomach. I rest my head on the back of the couch and was now staring up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and moved my own hand down my stomach. I took a deep breath and decided to give the fuck into my wandering thoughts about last night. I don't normally give a fuck who I get off to, but god dam Kurama sure fucked with me. My hand was now unbuckling my pants, and I began to feel warmer and excited thinking about him. My hand slipped into my pants; but then there was a banging on the front door. Which obviously startled the shit outta me.

I literally jumped up off the couch and pulled my hand out of my pants. Holy shit! Who the fuck would come over here? God. Was I just about to whack it off to Kurama? What the fuck is wrong with me? I heard another bang on the door. I gathered myself and buckled my pants. Then slicked my hair back with my hands and moved to the front door looking out the window and squinting my eyes.

You gotta be fuckin' kidding me.

"Koenma?" I said loud enough for him to hear through the door, and he just frowned at me waiting to be let in. I unlocked the door and he quickly walked in. He didn't seem like he was just coming for a nice visit.

"Have you heard from Kurama today?"

I still wasn't even sure why he was here, and now he's fuckin' bringing up Kurama… The guy I was just about to… wet the whistle to. I gulped. And he was still looking at me expectantly for a reply.

"Uh…what?" He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, obviously put out. God, chill bro.

"Have. You. Heard. From. Kurama?" Now he just looked like a dumb ass that was pissing me off.

I turned my palms facing up to make me look even more confused, "Um, no? Should I have?" I didn't mean to sound so annoyed, but he was fucking buggin' me.

"No… He just hasn't answered his phone all day. And he usually reports in about the progress of you guys' target daily." He began to slowly pace and now looked like he was in deep thought.

Totally fuckin' forgot about our 'target'. Hah. I've done total of zero work with anything involving that. I hadn't realized Kurama reported in daily about the guy.

"Maybe he forgot?" I said with a questioning tone. Maybe last night distracted him from his work too. I could barely do my homework without thinkin' about what we did… Koenma just looked at me and raised an eyebrow; his face clearly saying 'This is Kurama we are talking about here, Yusuke!". I put my hands up defensively and nodded once. "Ya ya. Never mind." I scratched the back of my head.

"How come I haven't done any work involving our target? You never told me to take daily logs..." I was still wearing my gay ass confused expression, and was noticing the trend of me being the idiot, and everyone else knowing shit. Koenma didn't stop pacing but gave me a funny glance; and then looking back at the ground while he moved. "Because that's Kurama's job, yours is to be protection…" He trailed off, and I just stared at him.

"Protection?" I frowned. Wow that's lame.

"Yes…" He was still pacing, and not looking at me. I began to get bored with him. So I walked back over to the couch and sat down. For some reason me leaving made me irritated.

"Yusuke."

I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see me. "What?" I widened my eyes.

"Has Kurama been acting funny at all?"

I froze. FUCK! Fuck my life, and everything involved. No fuckin' way will I tell him what Kurama did to me. NO FUCKING WAY!

Some how he was now in front of me in a flash, sitting himself down on the coffee table. Now we were face to face. "Yusuke…" He was looking me straight in the eye. With an intense, and seriously gaze.

"Has he?"

Now I was getting nervous. Shit shit shit! "Uh, no." I glanced to the side. Wow I'm usually good at lying. Maybe it's a bit more difficult this time, because it's fuckin' obvious that I'm lying, and because I'm trying to keep an extremely embarrassing truth.

He just kept staring at me, expecting the truth, because like I said. It was fuckin' obvious that I was lying. I rolled my eyes again, and sighed. Leaning back against the couch I crossed my arms and stared back at him; defeated. He was my boss after all…


	5. Private Show

Hey guys! Please leave me some reviews if you want the story to continue. Cause I have no idea what to do next! Haha! I like the story, I'm just getting writers block. Thanks for the feedback! Enjoy!

"Yusuke, has he…?"

He was my boss, but when the hell did that mean shit to me? I wasn't gonna tell Koenma what Kurama did to me! Never in a million fuckin' years! I'll just 'pretend' to tell him something! HA! I'm a great actor… Now he was beginning to look impatient, I acted more confused. So I wouldn't look like I was thinking about anything specific… which I was. I felt hot in my face.

"What do you mean, 'funny'?" I looked at him straight in the face, now acting as if I was concerned. I leaned forward resting my elbows on my knees so I was closer to him, readying myself for the upcoming Kurama gossip (There are two words I never thought I'd say together!). He looked at me suspiciously for a few seconds and then sighed; sitting up straighter on the coffee table and crossing his arms.

"Well, I was just worried because… because he's going through a hard time right now… and since he didn't report in, well, I just wanted to make sure everything was all right."

I smirked. He seemed not to notice me blush, or my shitty acting skills. I made a face like a fuckin' light bulb somehow popped up above my head.

I could tell him a little truth. "Well, now that you mention it. He has been acting kind of distant to me. Also, there's a strange tension between us that I've never felt before. I thought it was just because it's been two years since we've seen each other. But, if you say he's goin' through a hard time, then maybe that's just it…" I wonder what a 'hard time' is for Kurama. Hope he's all right… Does that have anything to do with him jumping me last night? I think I'm more confused now than ever.

He was listening very intensely, as if taking mental note of everything I said. "That's all he's done that seems off to you? Are you sure he hasn't done anything else?" He said that almost with an accusing tone! As if I'd keep shit from him! Feh! I looked like I was thinking really hard; trying to remember anything! But I was really just thinking of what I should say next…

"I'm just worried Yusuke, because when Kurama gets this way sometimes he says or does things he doesn't mean. So I just wanted to know if you were ok?"

That shocked me out of my little play I was putting on. I snapped my head up to meet his gaze, and stared at him. He wanted to know if I was ok? So it does have something to do with Kurama jumping me! "What do you mean by 'when Kurama gets this way'"? I noticed a hint of guilt on his expression.

He stood, and walked back over to the front door. "Well, I must be going now." He said simply, and adjusted his scarf. I frowned and stood up to face him.

"Koenma! What do you mean by that?!" I walked over to him and stood in front of the door so he couldn't get out before answering my dam question. "Is Kurama okay? Am I going to be ok?!" Koenma just put on a poker face, and I could no longer read him. Dammit, I didn't know he could do that. He smiled up at me, acting as if everything was fine. "Kurama will be fine Yusuke, he just needs someone right now. And good thing you two are on a mission together!" He ignored the part where I asked if I'd be ok! Smiling even bigger this time he pat my shoulder. I now of course was the most confused person in the whole fuckin' world.

His face got serious again, "I do really need to talk to him though, so will you please tell him to call me when he gets back?" He pushed me out of the way of the door and walked out quickly. While I just stood there like a moron trying to figure out what the hell was happening to everyone. Why was everyone acting so strange? Are they all in on some kind of inside joke together or something? God.

While Koenma walked down the street I gave him the finger, then I slammed our front door shut. I was pissed he came here to confused me more, and I was pissed that he distracted me from what I was doing earlier. Even though it might be sick, it would have been fun to whack it off…even to Kurama. Man I'll never admit I thought that. Ever.

I mumbled a couple swear words to myself while I began cleaning up the mess I made. It was only eight at night so I still had a while before bed… What to do now? I guess I could take another shower. If I make them real warm, then I get all relaxed and fuzzy feeling before bed; which leads to me falling asleep way faster.

After cleaning up my mess I quickly made myself a small bite to eat then headed upstairs for my second shower. Since Kurama has the master bedroom I've always had to use his shower. Luckily every time I've needed to shower he hasn't been in his room… I don't want to bug him ever. And since he wasn't home now, it was a great time to take advantage of that… lets just hope that he doesn't fuckin' come home and then quietly sneak in to fuck with me again.

I walked into my room and took off all my cloths. I took a towel off the ground and wrapped it around my waist. I flexed in my mirror for a second and then walked across the hall into Kurama's room. Immediately I was engulfed with his sent, of roses. It was a pleasant smell… I've always thought that walking I here. Who wouldn't think that? I walked over to the halfway closed bathroom door and slowly pushed it opened because I was focused on the noise I heard from inside. How the fuck did I not notice this before? The noise was the shower, and it was very steamy inside there. I stopped opening the door now, which left just enough room for me to stick my head in. Did he leave his shower on all day or something? Once I stuck my head into the bathroom I could finally understand why it was on.

Because Kurama was in the fuckin' thing. Showering.

I froze where I stood. I didn't know what to do. I swear I never heard or saw anyone come home! WHY THE FUCK DID HE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO SNEAKY!? I was ready to be embarrassed as fuck, but then I realized that he hadn't even noticed me yet. What the fuck? Kurama didn't notice me? I wasn't even trying to sneak! He must really be enjoying that shower…

Now I couldn't think too straight because of what I saw. He was standing and facing the showerhead. It was spraying the top of his head while he was closing his eyes and facing the floor. His hands were placed on the wall in front of him, so he was leaning forward a little. Looking completely vulnerable. The water was pretty much surrounding his whole face and dripping over his ears, so that's probably why he didn't notice me. But he wasn't moving. He was just standing there. Looking extremely… fuckin' amazingly hot!

My dick twitched, and I swallowed hard. I continued to stand there and observe, his red hair was amazingly striking plastered against his creamy white skin. His hair lead my eyes down his chest, and back. I could see his perfectly round ass, and his amazing curves. I guess he does have hips, and good ones! His long legs weren't too bad either, and I was beginning to get wood again. Fuck. I also noticed my breathing was a bit… hitched. Why hasn't he noticed me yet? Was he tired? This all felt so wrong, yet soooo fuckin' good.

I stepped back and began to shut the door, but was startled by one of his hands moving off the wall. I froze, and stopped breathing. I really didn't want to get caught now since I've been standing here for so long. My hand was now on the doorknob, and I wasn't sure if I should run out or wait for him to be still again. Then I got distracted even more when I saw his hand move to his…

I gulped, and gripped the doorknob.

His hand went up against his crotch, and then he slid it slowly up his stomach. He slightly moved his head upwards as if responding to his own touch. I should not be seeing this. I should NOT be FUCKIN' seeing this! I began to panic, but I couldn't get my stupid ass to move. Maybe I couldn't walk because of my fucking boner… WHO THE FUCK KNOWS!?

I was now sweating, but my eyes hadn't moved from his body since they spotted him. His hand slowly moved back down his stomach and rubbed down to his crotch again, this time he pushed his hips forward. He let out a little noise (Which was sexy as hell), and opened his mouth to breath out. He slowly began to rock his hips back and fourth against his hand. And I began to get hard watching this private show.

God dam. I was being hypnotized. And he didn't even know it! I definitely didn't want to leave now… Even though it was completely wrong what I was doing, I just couldn't peel my eyes off of him. It's not my fault he's so god dam hot! He was breathing pretty hard now, like me. And he dropped his head again, taking his hand off, and dropping his arm limply. Looking kind of defeated. What? He wasn't gonna finish? Damn.

Snapping myself out of it, I decided it was a good time to leave before I got in huge fuckin' trouble. So I stepped back quickly and began to shut the door back to the way it was. Right before I pulled the door to shield me from his gorgeous body, I saw his eyes shoot open, and his head turn towards me. The door was now in my way of seeing him any longer. My heart was racing and I decided to run the fuck out of that room. Like a fuckin' pussy.

I sprinted out of his room, across our small hallway, and into my room shutting the door behind me. I leaned against it and fell to the ground. I couldn't fuckin' believe I just did that! WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T I LEAVE RIGHT AWAY!? My GOD. I'm the biggest idiot I know. I can't believe he saw me… I wonder if he knew how long I was watching him. Oh my god! I blushed and covered my face with my hands. My knees up to my chest I was now sitting like a pussy as well. I leaned my face against my knees… I didn't ever want to leave this room again. I was so embarrassed. I could die right now.


	6. Red Restart

Hey everyone. I'm glad to hear that you all seem to be enjoying the story… I also will have to agree that sometimes my own gender (Which is female) slips into Yusuke's personality, on accident! My bad! XD I only watch the ENG dubs, so I try to stick with that personality mostly. I'll work on my usage of "Oh my god!" Because I'd have to agree that does add some girly aspects that we don't want. Also, having him say, "I could die right now." Probably wasn't the best idea… but! Like I said before, I pretty much sit down, write these, and then post them. Seeing my mistakes later… After it's too late. I do enjoy the feedback though, and will use it to make my stories better. And of course I'm using American dollars.. I've been to Japan, so I know the difference! Thanks everyone. =)

I took out the brand new key to unlock our condo and opened the door. "Hey Kurama! You ready for this?" He was here, and unfortunately for him, he was here with me. I adjusted my bag on my shoulder and turned to greet him.

"Hello, Yusuke." I called back, trying to seem sincere. He was running up to me with a familiar Yusuke grin on his expression. He looked surprised for a second, and looked me up and down. "Boy, you got tall in two years!" He definitely hasn't changed at all. He giggled nervously to himself and I realized I must have been making him uneasy. It had been a long time since we've worked together, and I could tell he was noticing the tension.

I attempted a smile, even though my desire was not to. "Yes, my mother is surprised as well. I believe I'm done growing now, though." We made eye contact again, and his confused face gave away his thoughts. I'm sure he was wonder why there was a tension between us, and sad to say I was the one causing it. He jerked a shrug of his shoulders, and scanned the front yard. "Well, guess we should go in!" Bumping past me quickly, he walked into our new home. Yusuke was always the type to ignore strange behavior. Which was a positive attribute, but for him a negative aspect in this situation.

I prepared myself to be positive and tried to enjoy this time with Yusuke. I forced a smile once again and walked in after him. I watched him look around, and became hopeful that he would appreciate the choice of condo I made. "What do you think of our humble abode?" I waited expectantly for Yusuke's reply. "It's great! Never would have thought I'd be living in a place that looked this nice!" He seemed pleased, which pleased me. I smiled. I was relieved to know I picked out an adequate home for the both of us.

I walked towards the stairs so I could put my things away, then I remember the meal my mother made for us. I turned to face Yusuke, who was still admiring my choice of home. "I'm going to put my things away, then I'll come heat up our dinner." My shoulder was tired of holding my bag so I began to walk up the staircase. "My mother cooked us a good meal. So we will have a hardy dinner our first night here." I spoke louder towards the end of my sentence, to make sure he heard my words. Before entering the master bedroom, I heard Yusuke throw his bag across the room. I assume he'll put his own things away some other time. I smiled to myself; relieved that he hasn't changed at all. It's always been nice to be around Yusuke; one can depend on his personality always being cheerful. I took a deep breath and let it out as I placed my heavy bag onto my bed. Not knowing how long we will be here was a slight annoyance, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Hopefully Koenma knows what he's doing.

I found the dish full of our dinner and walked quickly out of my room. I heard Yusuke talking, either to me, or himself, so I rushed down ready to answer his questions. Entering the kitchen I found him looking through the food choices. "Did you say something?" He turned to face me, looking a bit surprised at my question. But then his silly smile returned to his face, and jerked his head towards the fridge. "Aw, I was just sayin' that I'm startin' to really like this place." Understanding his gesture I was happy that he liked the stocked fridge. I smiled to myself; taking the dish I was holding and placing it on the counter. Feeling a wave of dizziness, I became uneasy. I no longer wanted to be in this small room alone with Yusuke. I felt guilt at once, because knowing Yusuke he would blame himself for my uncomfortable actions. When the only one to blame was me.

Quickly after I prepared Yusuke's dinner and mine I started to feel very feverish. My head began to ache, and I wasn't able to think straight. Which lead to a very dull dinner our first night together. The feeling of guilt was now replaced with irritability and exhaustion. Noticing my appetite had diminished I finally gave up and told Yusuke I was tired. I apologized and quickly walked up stairs into my bedroom. It was only nine thirty at night, so I decided to take a shower to cool myself off. After pulling on my favorite pair of long gray sweats for bed, I moved my bag out of the way so I could sleep. Deciding to deal with putting my things away tomorrow I dove into the covers. The cold sheets against my bare stomach felt nice, and I fell asleep in a flash.

There was heavy breathing, and the heat in my body was at a new level. I couldn't handle it anymore and I needed it to end now. There was someone below me, vulnerable. They were begging to be taken, by me… I felt fear, yet satisfaction. Guilt, yet excitement, and I was impatient but also torn between my two sides. Give into my demon side, not caring of the person below me? Think rationally like my human side, and calculate how what I'm about to do will affect my future? The heat overtook my body even more, and I felt sweat drip from my nose. I cared no longer, and let the heat take over. The person below me trusted me, and allowed me to remove their clothes. I roughly began to enter into the person. They no longer begged for me to take them, but begged for me to stop. I was hurting him… All I saw was red, and only heard a cry of pain. Whoever was under me trusted me no longer, yet I continued to lose control. I could feel my climax reaching as I continued to thrust violently within his body. I was beginning to moan loudly, yet it didn't cancel out his cries. I cared no more.

My eyes snapped opened and I remembered where I was. I sat up quickly feeling uncomfortable from my horrific dream. There was sweat covering my body, and some of my hair was stuck to my face. This is only my second time going through this, yet the dreams are already much more lucid. "Dear god…" I whispered to myself. I wasn't sure if I could handle it this time around. I wasn't sure if I trusted myself. Rubbing my moist face, I sighed, and removed my covers. I noticed my body had reacted to the dream, and I immediately felt unclean. Wet dreams were definitely not uncommon for males, but after a dream like mine I didn't feel very pleased with myself. Feeling cold now without my covers I quickly stepped off my bed and walked to my bathroom. I was relieved to have a bathroom to myself, and I happily took a warm shower. Once I got dressed I put my dirty clothes in my hamper. Noticing my mood change and blaming it on my morning release, I decided to make Yusuke breakfast; in attempt to make up for my abandonment last night.

It was now eight thirty in the morning and I felt much better because of sleeping in. Of course another reason being is that it's much better in the mornings, and far worse at night. The more days that passed the earlier the bad nights began. I definitely wasn't looking forward to that. After putting on my jeans and favorite flannel I pushed the thoughts of the heat out of my mind, and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Noticing the dirty kitchen Yusuke left, I happily cleaned up. I wanted to pay him back for me leaving so quickly last night. I also made eggs and coffee for Yusuke and I then decided to set out my research for college on the coffee table in the living room. Getting it ready for me to work on once I finished with breakfast. After eating my eggs I could hear Yusuke getting up. So I put some bread in the toaster, that way it would be ready for him once he came down.

While the bread was toasting I walked over to get myself a cup of coffee, and I heard Yusuke walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I looked up at him as he walked in and smiled. He seemed in good spirits, and he was also only in jeans, with his t-shirt in hand. I looked longer than I normally would have; yet he didn't seem to notice.

"Good morning, Yusuke." I looked back at my coffee cup, and added some cream. I heard a small giggle slip from him, and it gave me the urge to laugh as well. "Mornin' buddy!" He said with his booming voice. He had some difficultly pulling his shirt on over his head, and I turned my head to watch him pull it on. I wasn't the only one who had grown in two years… Once he had it on he looked right at me, and I smiled at him awkwardly. I wasn't sure what to think of his expression. I looked back down and began to butter our toast. He walked over next to me and watched me for a second, then leaning his head closer to my shoulder to see what I was doing, " What'cha makin'?" He was now staring straight at me.

I smiled, "Just some toast. There are eggs on the stove, you are welcome to." I gave him a quick glance. He didn't waver, yet I swear I heard him smell me. I had another urge to laugh, but he wouldn't like me pointing it out. I took my slice of toast and placed it in my mouth while I slid the plate towards Yusuke. Inviting him to eat his slice. He shot me a huge grin, and took his piece. "Thanks." Taking a bite of mine, placing the slice back into my mouth, I walked over into the living room. I needed to get some of my studies done before the end of the week. I sat down on one of our two black leather chairs and began to work.

I started to edit my notes from class and was beginning to get engulfed back into my studies. " We'll have to make designated drinking nights or something." I paused, and stared blankly at my notes. I was no longer making sense of them. I frowned in confusion and looked over at him, who was now sitting on top the counter. I reminded myself that it was Yusuke who was talking and chuckled aloud. "And what do you mean by that?" I smirked and while I took a sip of my coffee gave him a look. "Ya know, cause we are gonna get bored in this house with just the two of us. We've gotta have like game nights, and drinking nights, to ya know… stay entertained…" He looked almost shameful while he finished his sentence.

"Hmmm…" I had nothing else to say, because I agreed with him. Expect the drinking part… "That sounds like a good idea. I agree with you, we do need to stay, well, lively." I smiled to myself thinking of good game ideas to keep us from 'dying of boredom' as he would put it. I checked off a few unneeded words away from my notes. He seemed excited and yelled out his next question, "So, yes to drinking nights!?". I frowned to myself and heard him walk over, sitting on the chair next to me. I barely let out a smirk and continued to mark off unneeded words. "I said 'lively' Yusuke."

"Fuck that! We can have one night a week where we let loose! Come on Kurama… I'm too young to buy alcohol, so you'd have to! I can't have fun without you bud…" He continued to look expectantly. I wasn't sure why Yusuke was thinking I'd buy him alcohol… I thought he knew me. Even though a good drink on occasion is nice, he was under age. Koenma wouldn't have that. I stopped writing on my notes, and looked up at him. "You know Koenma wouldn't approve, Yusuke." He made his straight stature go limp with disappointment. I felt a little bad, but I'm sure he'd be able to acquire alcohol without my help.

"Shit Kurama… Do you even drink?" He had spoken softly this time, as if he were afraid to ask. Thinking it funny that he was skittish I raised my eyebrows as if I were offended by the question. I was enjoying picking on him. "That doesn't have anything to do with us being reckless…" I was keeping my gaze on him. He looked more stubborn now, but still hesitant. "So you haven't?" He looked as if he had to know. No longer able to keep my smile on the inside a small one slipped while I reached for my mug. "I never said that" Now smirking even more I removed myself off the chair, and headed back to the kitchen. He seemed a bit dumfounded and I felt satisfied.

**Hope you guys like Kurama's POV! More to come! -Samron**


End file.
